globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenya
Basics * Information about Kenya from Wikipedia Sources watched * Flickr photos tagged "Kenya" * The del.icio.us "Kenya" tag * Technorati tag "Kenya" * Technorati posts that mention "Kenya" Local blogs *inkandwords music poetry and everything is fair game (*) *Gathara's World -A Kenyan's take on events at home and around the globe (*) *3N Speaks - A Kenyan in the US comments on the twists and turns of everyday life (*) *KenyaToons -News on the Kenyan Cartooning Scene from The Association of East African Cartoonists (KATUNI) (*) *Foot-in-Mouth -Quotes from Kenyan Politicians (*) *Scarycature -Cartoons and Caricatures by a Kenyan Cartoonist (*) *Kenya Unlimited (*) *MentalAcrobatics (*) *Bankelele - Kenyan banker] (*) *afromusing - Musing on a wide range of issues ranging from US/Kenya politics, Solar Energy, Press to pop culture. Other random items are also featured. (*) *Whispering Inn - Kenyan and American Politics and whatever else tickles my fancy. (*) *Chanuka Chanuka -a swahili word that means lighten up! get into action! Compalain less and Act more. This is my motto and hopefully together we can find solutions to the simple things that affect us day to day in Africa. CHANGE IS EASIER THAN WE ALWAYS IMAGINE... (*) *Don't Forget the Peanut Butter - A thirty-something journalist sets out for Kenya to work with HIV-positive women * Kenya Democracy Project - Provides well-researched analytical, often humourous takes on political, economic, social, cultural, technological and ideological issues and struggles that have to do with Kenya, Africa and the world from a progressive world outlook....Anything goes in terms of topics- from literature to comedy to relationships... (*) * The Kenya Connection Sixteen students and five adults travel to Kenya this month to help fight AIDS. They tell the story of their visit here (*) * Githush - The random thoughts of an alcoholic African (*) * Kenyan Pundit - Opinions, commentary, na kadhalika (*) * Mambo's Blog(*) *What An African Woman Thinks (*) Listen to An African Woman Living Out Loud * A kenyan Urban Narrative (*) The story of a mid- tweenties Kenyan guy trying to afford his next beer *More To Life (*) - Reviewing politics minus the drama amongst other things.] * Kenyamoto Web TV - We are based in Nairobi. We bring you an unfiltered view of what's happening in Kenya and in the region. We provide news, finance, and entertainment videos updated frequently. We are young Kenyans committed to showcasing Kenya and Kenyans from our perspective. feed: http://feeds.feedburner.com/Kenyamoto(*) * Kabinti - Quasi-Johari window. Mostly unknown (*) * Steve Ntwiga Mugiri (*) * Young Joint The young politician mind (*) * Saharan vibe A Journey through Africa * WORTH Notes From the Field - Chronicling the success stories of WORTH, a global women's empowerment program in Asia and Africa. Kiswahi Local news Daily Nation East African Standard Lilian Indombera: Teaching, writing, performing, working at a refugee camp... my life in Kenya is never dull :http://www.bbc.co.uk/africalives/myafrica/blogs/005034/ Other information *Kenya Travel *IFEX: Censorship in Kenya category:Local Information